powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Primarch11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Silver Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! DYBAD (talk) 02:19, February 12, 2015 (UTC) About your earlier question... Well, after extensive research and review in response to your question, I'd ultimately say No. Paper Charm Magic and Card Magic are two different types of Magic. Paper Charms are more like Wards, Talismen, Charms and utilize Paper for a more mystical effect in general, Most of these papers also easily burn away, removed etc... Card Magic is a bit more physical, It's basically a Magician's real magic, like it revolves around controlling a physical object but with the added bonus of actual Magic like inbueing them with Fire etc... where Paper Charms are used like Seals and often have verbal incantations etc... kinda like used for sealing demons or necromancy. They are indeed very similar but from the name and point of view I'd say they're different in quite a few ways. Sorry for the mixed answer but to be honest it was quite difficult ^^ CrabHermit (talk) 01:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Long Time No See Hi Primarch11, It's been a minute since the last time we talked. How's it going brother? Well, as you know, I'm no longer an active member over on the WH40K Fanon. Moved on to bigger and better things, like making my own [https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Homebrew_Wiki 40K Homebrew Wiki]. Just wanted to give you a shout out, and see what's been going on. If you ever want to move your stuff over to the new wiki, we'd love to have you! I would love to host your Zero Legion, Star Hunters, Shadow Phantoms and Techno Dominion articles. Plus, I have all the images that the douche-canoes deleted from the fanon. So there's always that...We're always looking for talented and motivated contributors, so if your interested just drop me a message on my talk page (the link is below). We're already fast approaching 500 pages in less than five months! So yeah..things are going well..we have well over a dozen contributors who migrated over after the institution of the draconian image policy. So please..if you're ever feeling up to it, come on over and check us out! Take care brother...looking forward to chatting with you in the future! Ave Imperator! [https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/User:Algrim_Whitefang Algrim Whitefang], WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator ([https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Algrim_Whitefang Talk]) 24, Sept. 2018, 1902 hrs. Cool Hey man, Great to hear from ya! Don't worry about a thing...I can transfer everything over there for ya. Just wanted your permission to do so first. Once I transfer your stuff, tomorrow, go on the fanon website then simply type the following template coding on the top of each of your articles: That way the Admins will see it, receive the message and remove your content from their wiki. Sound good? If they happen to miss that (which I doubt they will) then you can leave a message on one of the admins' talk pages and request they remove all your articles (keep in mind, you don't have to give them a reason). Thanks bud, Algrim Whitefang 24, Sept 2018, 1934 hrs.